Cheating
by starbuckscutie
Summary: Harry and Ginny have been married, have kids, and all is good or is it? is Ginny cheating on Harry? and can their kids save their marriage? based on a boy meets world episode
1. Perfect Life

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry and Ginny had been married for 15 years and had 6 kids. The oldest, Rose, was 14, John was 12, the twins, Megan and Victoria were 10, Daniel was 8, and Mike was 6. They lived a happy life until one day everything changed.

It started off like a normal day for the Potters. Megan and Victoria were playing in the back yard with John and Daniel. Rose was helping her mother by watching Mike, while Ginny cooked lunch.

Tonight Ginny was going out with Hermione for their annual girls night out. They had this once every two weeks. Normally the girls would go shopping or go get their hair and nails done.

Later that night, Ginny was getting ready to leave.

"O.K. Rose, dinners cooking and its almost done. Remember your father has a meeting tonight at the Ministry and won't be home until late." Ginny said this as she came down the stairs with a large purse. This was normal for her because she had a lot of stuff.

"I know Mom. You treat me like I'm a kid. I'm gonna be 15 in a month."

"I know sweetie, I just worry sometimes. Now the rest of you behave, Rose is in charge."

"Yes Mom" they all replied in unison.

"O, I left something upstairs. If Aunt Hermione comes, tell her I'll be right down." Ginny said as she ran back upstairs.

"What does mom need all of this for anyway. This back is huge!"

"Megan, get out of her stuff!" yelled Rose.

"Whoa! Rose, look at this!" Victoria held up a sparkling red dress and black heels. "I wonder why she needs this?"

"Victoria, you can be so stupid. Can't you tell mom doesn't want us to see this? Put it back." Rose replied.

Right as Megan and Victoria put the clothes back, Hermione apperated into the room.

"Hey girls. Where's your mom?"

"Hi Aunt Hermione. She's upstairs. She'll be down in a second." Replied Rose.

As Rose was talking, Ginny came down.

"O.K. Remember what I said. Bye, I love you"

"Bye Mom." They all said. And with that, Ginny and Hermione apperated away.


	2. Start the Chase

Disclaimer-Still don't own anything

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Chapter 2**

"So why do you think mom had all that fancy stuff in her bag?" John asked Rose.

"I don't know. It's not like her to keep secrets."

"Do you think moms cheating on dad?" Megan asked.

"Megan, don't be ridiculous. Mom would never do anything like that. She loves dad." Rose replied. "She does love dad. Right?" The kids looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"Well, I say we follow her. See what her and Aunt Hermione are _really_ up too." John said.

"Oh boy!"

"We get to follow mom!"

"This is gonna be the best…."

"Stop!" Rose interrupted the twins. "We don't even know where they're going. And besides, if we did, _you_ would not be going. _You_ would be staying here and watching Mike and Daniel. Got it?"

"Got it!" They said in unison.

"Well, I heard mom and Aunt Hermione talking about going to this restaurant." John said as he showed Rose a piece of paper that had the name of a fancy restaurant written on it.

"O.K. Well, now that we know where to go, John, you ready? Good. Megan, Victoria, please don't burn the house down." Rose said.

"What?"

"Us?

"Why we would never!" they spoke with mock hurtfulness.

"Yea, yea whatever" Rose said as she rolled her eyes. "We're gonna have to take the bus, so bring money John."

"By day, two ordinary kids."

"By night, two ordinary kids on a bus talking dirty." Megan and Victoria laughed.

"Now remember guys, don't answer the door, the phone, or any other thing that can be answered. And don't touch the oven OR stove." Rose said giving each of the twins a stern look.

"God, Rose you're starting to act like mom. Calm down." Victoria said.

"Whatever." Rose said. "John lets go before we miss them." And with that, Rose and John left the house in search for their mom.


	3. Found Out

A couple hours later, Harry came home from his meeting to find Megan and Victoria playing cards with Daniel and Mike and eating pizza.

"Hey guys. Moms not home yet?" Harry asked.

"Hi Dad. No, she's still out." Megan replied.

"Well what are you guys doing."

"Megan and Victoria are teaching us how to play 5 card…" Mike started. Victoria put her hand over his mouth and said "Go Fish. We're teaching them how to play Go Fish."

Harry looked at them suspiciously. "Where are Rose and John?"

"Ummm…." Victoria started.

"Well you see…."

"Their at….the….the…."

"The Library." Megan finished.

"The library huh? Well, I thought the library closed at 9." Harry said.

"Oh." The twins said together.

"I'm going to put these two to bed. Then I'm going to come and have a talk with you two." Harry said picking up Daniel and Mike.

After Harry was upstairs, Rose and John came running in the door.

"Well, what did you guys find out?" Megan asked.

"John saw mom and Aunt Hermione at the restaurant." Rose told them. "Uncle Ron was there too. So at least she isn't cheating on him."

"But did you see mom? Was she with another guy?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, but we didn't see his face." John said. "Is dad home?"

"He just got back." Victoria said.

"Oh, and we told him you were at the library." Megan added.

"Nice one, the library closes at 9!" John said.

"Yeah, he seemed to know that too." Megan said as she and Victoria left.

"Oh no. Rose, the second dad comes down here I'm gonna blurt it out!" John said.

Harry walked down the stairs. "So how was the library?"

"Dad, we weren't at the library. We were on the Night Bus following mom to a fancy restaurant." Rose started.

Harry looked at John who was bouncing up and down with his hands over his mouth. Harry pulled his hands down and John blurted out "Mom was with another guy!"

Rose continued "John looked through window and saw mom cuddled in a booth…"

"With another guy" John broke in.

"We recognized her dress and shoes."

"What do I have to draw a picture?" John blurted.

Right when they finished talking, they heard Ginny apparate outside the house.

"Oh no! It's mom. I need more pizza." John shoved pizza in his mouth.

"I guess I better go talk to her." Harry said.

Harry walked outside to meet Ginny. He looked at her seriously and said "You're busted."

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are great! I think the next chapter will be the last one.**


	4. Start Again

Disclaimer-I own nothing

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Ugh. They caught us?" Ginny said laughing. "I guess we weren't sneaky enough."

"Oh no. I was sneaky enough. They only caught you." Harry said.

While they were talking, Rose, John, Megan, and Victoria were all up in Rose's room watching them talk.

"They're still talking." John said. "That's a good thing right?"

"Ya. I guess so." Rose said as she paced the room.

"Dad's laughing. Should he be laughing?" Megan asked John.

"Oh no. We don't got a chance. I mean, if they're yelling we have a chance, but laughing." John was shaking his head.

"Moms gone!" Victoria said. "Rose, we don't have a mother! What are we gonna do?" Ginny walked into the room. "Megan you need to stop overreacting."

"Mom, what's going on?" Rose asked. "John and I followed you and I can't believe you would cheat on dad!"

"I wasn't cheating on him." Ginny said.

"Well then who were you with?" Megan asked. "John said he saw you with another man."

"That man was your father."

"You mean dad isn't our dad?" Victoria asked.

"Yes. That's who I was with." Ginny said.

"So you lied to us?" John said.

"Well, we wanted time alone. And we couldn't get that with 6 kids around."

"It still sounds like you wanted to get rid of us."

"Let me ask you this, have you ever snuck out of the house?" Ginny asked with a look that said tell the truth.

"Ya. I went to Diagon Alley. It was cool." John said.

"You've been there a thousand times. But it was different because you weren't supposed to be there. So it was dangerous." Ginny explained.

"I get it Mom." Rose said. "And I think it was very cool."

"Now I need to get downstairs. There's a man waiting for me." Ginny said.

After she left, Megan went to look out the window and said "It's ok. It's dad."

The next day Emma, Ron and Hermione's oldest daughter, came over.

"Rose, I think my mom is cheating on my dad."

Rose rolled her eyes and left leaving a very confused Emma.

**The End**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!**


End file.
